


You and Me Against the World [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And for all the times we've cried</i><br/>I always felt that God was on our side</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me Against the World [FANVID]

Download: [You and Me Against the World](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/You_and_Me_Against_the_World.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxDB4UFhL50) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "You and Me Against the World" by Helen Reddy

 

 

 


End file.
